Given the proliferation of handheld mobile computing devices, thermal management has become an important factor in enhancing their usefulness. The availability of a wide number of peripheral devices has also contributed to the widespread adoption of handheld computers. Available peripheral devices may include optical scanning devices including barcode laser scanners, digital photo and document scanners, Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers, MPEG audio layer 3 (MP3) players and digital cameras, and much more. Increasingly, such peripheral devices and their respective functionality are being incorporated into the handheld devices.
When such handheld computer devices are operated in cold or subzero temperature environments, proper functioning of their constituent components, both electronic and mechanical, including functional subsystems incorporating multiple electronic components, operation and functioning of the device itself, may be adversely affected. For example, for a given electronic component or functional subsystem of the mobile handheld device, such as display screen, Wi-Fi radio subsystem, keyboard and optical scanner, being operated in subzero environments where the ambient temperature is below the manufacturer's specified minimum operational temperature, malfunctioning of that component becomes a realistic concern.
It is known to provide auxiliary heating sources via devices for coupling externally to the handheld, or even to incorporate further component heating infrastructure within the enclosure of the handheld computer. However, these solutions add physical bulk, as well heating infrastructure complexity with attendant inherent decreased reliability, and also increased peak power requirements. It would therefore be desirable to provide a system and method which does not require any special or additional heating infrastructure for heating the components and functional subsystems of the handheld computer as required for proper operation in subzero temperatures.